Mash Off
Mash Off is the sixth episode of the third season of Glee and the fiftieth overall. It premiered on November 15, 2011. This episode features the 300th musical performance of Glee. The episode was directed by Eric Stoltz and was written by Michael Hitchcock. The third annual "mash-up competition" takes place in this episode, with the first being in Vitamin D and the second in Never Been Kissed. Summary The New Directions Boys join Noah in a fantasy about his teacher-crush, Shelby, as they sing Hot For Teacher, by Van Halen. Sue starts a smear campaign against Burt to the clear disapproval of everyone else, especially Kurt. She compares it to his run for class president, saying that he should play it the same way to get ahead in the votes. She convinces him to get a better cause to fight for. Will and Shelby agree on the idea for a mash-off competition between the New Directions and The Troubletones. The two introduce the idea through singing a mash-up of their own, You and I/You and I, to both clubs' excitement. Puck confesses to Shelby that he's in love with her and that he thinks that they should be together, because of both of their mutual "hotness", and he wants to be there for Beth. He wants the three of them to be a real family, one where his daughter has both parents present. The New Directions try to choose a song for mash-off. It is decided that Rory will sing lead for it. Quinn decides to attempt to join The Troubletones to get closer to Shelby, and therefore, closer to Beth; Shelby is wary, but says that she will consider the request. Rory tells Finn that he has his back, no matter what. The two run into Santana and Brittany in the hall, and both try and insult her as revenge for slander against Finn. It ends up with Finn and Santana agreeing to a dodgeball match between both of their teams. Rachel Berry asks Shelby to sign her pre-written letter of recommendation for NYADA, since her status as a winning vocal coach would be a better name to use. Shelby tells Rachel that she's proud of her for all her achievements, even though she hasn't been there. Rachel then changes her mind, and asks Shelby to write her own letter. Rachel comes forward to Kurt, telling him that she wants to rekindle their friendship, but Kurt seemingly shuts her down. The dodgeball starts with a mash-up of Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another. It ends up being a one on one, Santana and Finn. The Troubletones (except for Mercedes and Brittany) take cheap shots at Rory, causing him to get a nosebleed. Kurt yells at Santana to stop throwing dodgeballs at Rory. Mercedes comes into the Troubletones rehearsal with the idea for an Adele mash-up, also bringing up that Santana should play fair from now on, both physically and verbally. Rory stands up for Finn when she calls him a name, but Santana eventually apologizes for calling Finn names, however, it ends up being backhanded. Finn, after having enough, loses it in the hallway. He tells Santana she is a coward, too afraid to come out of the closet and also afraid of being herself. Sue's campaign against Burt continues, and Burt becomes enraged. He knows something has to be done to help him get ahead in the race. He then tells Will to something about it or he will lose the race and Will, will lose his job. Puck hangs out with Beth at Shelby's house, and Puck tells Shelby about the things that Quinn scattered around to try and get Beth back. He comes to the realization that all along, Shelby was meant to be Beth's mother, and tells her that he really wants to be a part of her life. The New Directions perform their mash-up first, and it's the Hall and Oates classic I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams, complete with 80's costumes. The nominees for class president debate in front of the senior class. Rick Nelson claims he'll make it so teachers have to listen to students; Brittany promises topless Tuesdays (on her part) as well as outlawing tornadoes; Kurt pledges to ban dodgeball, since it's a direct bullying tactic; Rachel withdraws herself from the race, and urges everyone to vote for Kurt, since he's the only one who's played fair. Rachel and Kurt have a moment in the hallway, where Rachel reveals one of the reasons she quit was so he could have something to put on his NYADA application, as well as her own way to get the two of them to be friends again. The two make up, and go to work on Kurt's campaign. Quinn shows up at Shelby's, bringing both a gift for Beth, and the question of joining The Troubletones. Shelby refuses her, and tells Quinn that she's not Beth's real mother, even though she gave birth to her. Shelby kicks Quinn out after some words are exchanged, and Quinn vows she will get her baby back. Santana is called into Sue's office, explaining that someone overheard hers and Finn's conversation, and Santana's lesbianism is being used in a smear campaign against Sue from another opponent (not Burt). Santana runs out in tears saying that she hadn't even come out to her parents yet. The episode wraps up with The Troubletones' mashup of Adele's Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. At the end of the number, Finn whispers something to Rachel, causing Santana to jump down from the stage, and verbally attack him. She then ends up slapping Finn in the face, leaving everyone shocked. The episode then ends after the screen shows Santana just standing there. Trivia *The 300th performance is Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. Source It is also the first number one song from this season in iTunes. Source *According to the 300th song plaque, Maneater/You Make My Dreams Come True ''has been cut in favor of ''I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Source *If you look closely in the Rumour Has It/Someone Like You performance you can see Naya's tattoo of a ribbon on her neck. Source *This is the first time that Quinn sings in season three. *In the beginning of the episode in the choir room, following Hot For Teacher, you can see Lea's green Imagine ''tattoo on her right wrist. *The episode was to contain a flashback to a sixteen-year-old Sue, played by Colby Minifie, singing the title song of the musical ''Oklahoma! in a scene that would have explained Sue's antipathy to music in the schools. Series co-creator Ian Brennan said "we wanted to show that Sue at one point had Broadway dreams", and Lynch reveals, "Will tells Sue, 'Poor little Susie Sylvester was told she wasn't good, and now she's got to punish the world.' Like a lot of angry people out there, Sue's a wannabe. However, the scene was not included in the episode as broadcast. *This is the third season, and the third time that mash-ups have been the main part of the 6th episode of a season. (Season 1 episode 6: they had a mash-up competition; Season 2 episode 6: mash-up competition. Season 3 episode 6: they are doing a mash-up competition). *This episode is the 50th episode, and has the 300th performance. Coincedentally, 300/50 is 6, and this is the 6th episode this season. *TV Rating - 7.1 million Source Scored a 2.9 adults 18-49 rating; if not adjusted up in the finals (as is often the case with “Glee”), it would be the worst-performing segment since the Thanksgiving week episode in season one. Source *Unlike the slap for Prom Queen, the slap between Santana and Finn was real. Naya really did slap Cory. *This is the last episode that channel 10 Australia will show in 2011 *Cory didn't know Naya was going to slap him. *We're assuming that Santana's 18 based off this episode, since it would be illegal for someone to use a minor in their advertisment without their consent. If she were 17, she could sue him. *Ryan Murphy said the young Sue flashback will be an extra in a deleted scene on the DVD, titled "How Sue Sue Sylvester became a bitch" Source Songs Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Eric Etebari as Reggie Salazar Co-Stars *Rock Antony as Rick Nelson *Ryan Heinke as Brett *Alex Stamm as Other Kid Errors *In Hot For Teacher performance the top button for Blaine's shirt is undone then later in the performance the shirt is completely buttoned again. Photos Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|290px thumb|300px|left|sneak peek:mash-off thumb|right|290px es:Episodio:Mash-Off Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes